


Training

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Wyatt walks into Flynn's room and hears things that make him reconsider if he should have come.





	Training

There was a loud thud when Wyatt entered the room, the sound made him alert. Heavy breathing also filling his ears, followed by whispers.  
For a moment he paused, all sort of possibilities going through his mind as he reconsidered what he was doing. He had been looking for Lucy and couldn’t find her, Flynn’s room was his last option before he declared her officially missing, now he wasn’t sure he should have come at all.  
However, before his mind could make up anything else, his eyes caught sight of a mirror and he saw Lucy on the ground. The soldier started walking again and saw Flynn over the small woman, keeping her trapped under him.  
“What the hell?” Wyatt questioned, hand going for his gun.  
Flynn faced him and raised a finger. “One second” he faced Lucy. “Next time, be quieter, if you walk on someone like this, you’ll get shot before you can even try to attack them. Nice try, though”  
The woman rolled her eyes at him. “Fine, let me go now” she raised her eyes, looking upside down to Wyatt. “Wyatt, hey, is everything okay?”  
“I, uh, was looking for you…”  
“Sorry, training,” she told him and moved her legs to try and get Flynn away. She let out a sigh as she failed to do so. “Give a moment, will you?”  
“Okay…?”  
She faced the tall man. “You need to know how to escape,” Garcia told her, then checked her watch. “You have ten minutes”  
Wyatt heard her groan and begin. Still a bit surprised by the circumstances, he backed off, deciding to wait for Lucy outside, as he got out he heard the historian let out a “Ha!”, then her voice got closer, she was telling Flynn something.  
Finally, the pair joined him outside the room.  
Lucy faced the soldier. “Come on, he’ll make us dinner”  
“Next time, you won’t be so easy,” the Croatian man told her and walked to the kitchen.  
“What was that?” Logan questioned, his brows furrowed.  
“Personal defense training”  
“Oh…”  
“Don’t worry, he lets me win most of the time, which sucks, but he’ll fight back once I’m good at it”  
“Just don’t get hurt, okay?”  
“Tell that to him”  
Wyatt chuckled. “I will”  
They went to the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is an old piece of mine from when I was on vacation, I altered some things, but I hope it's still good enough. ^ ^


End file.
